herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the heroic Autobots, sworn protectors of humanity against the menace of the Decepticons and their evil ruler Megatron and arguably the main protagonist of the entire Transformers franchise. he is very brave and strong leader who fights with equal compassion and furiosity, valuing all life and unwilling to bow down to tyranny or terror. Optimus Prime's main disguise has tended to be a large truck and he is generally seen as one of the most powerful Autobots on Earth. Optimus Prime is the main protagonist who appears in the Transformers live action series. Optimus is voiced by 'Peter Cullen '''who also voiced the character in the live-action film series and [[Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime)|the character in the ''Transformers: Prime animated series]] Generation One Optimus Prime could transform into a Kenworth K1000 cab over truck. In his chest is a mystic talisman, also known as the autobot matrix of leadership and the creation matrix, carried by all autobot leaders. When Optimus transforms, his cab turns into an ion blaster and his trailer disconnects, forming a combat deck. This deck supports a mobile battle station and headquarters armed with assorted artillery and beam weapons that fire automatically. The combat deck also serves as a radio antennae that can communicate with the other autobots. The combat deck also included "Roller", a scout buggy meant to scout behind enemy lines. When Roller is deployed, Optimus sees and hears what Roller sees and hears. If the combat deck or Roller were eradicated, Optimus would survive. However, despite the slight degree of autonomy they possess, neither the combat deck or Roller would survive if Prime died. Optimus had an undying commitment to leadership. He is straightforward, wise, and upbeat. He also dislikes rap music, putting him at odds with other autobots such as Blaster or Jazz. Optimus is secretly plagued by self-doubt and pacifism that makes him a reluctant warrior. Powers Being a Transformer, Optimus Prime can transform into what is usually depicted as a truck, whether it be an eighteen wheeler, firetruck, or Peterbilt. With this, he can go at extremely fast speeds. He usually wields an ion blaster, a rifle that can shoots lethal explosive rounds and/or a barrage cannon, another rifle that shoots warheads filled with 3,000 pounds of TNT. He also has several melee weapons, such as energon axes, dual retracting swords, and hooks. He can also lift over 4,000,000 pounds. Quotes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Wise Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:The Chosen One Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Martyr Category:Betrayed Category:Siblings Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Mascots Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:The Icon Category:Paragon Category:Sophisticated Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Humanoid Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Master of a Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Animal Kindness Category:Predecessor Category:War Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Revolutionary Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Narrators Category:Forgivers Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Male Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Lethal Category:Harmonizers Category:Elementals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Sage Category:Speedsters Category:Goal Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Bond Protector Category:Gadgeteers Category:Honest Category:Strategists Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Sympathetic Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Knights Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Legacy Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Patriots Category:Role Models Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Defectors Category:Anti-Fascists Category:The Hero Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Super Hero Category:Genderless Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Hasbro Universe Heroes Category:Mentor